Tarot
Tarot is a secondary antagonist within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Realms ''anime, he appears for the first time during the World Duel Championship arc but will be a recurring character. '''Tarot '''is one of the Guardians of the Night and represents Destiny, because of this he has the ability to see the future. This power is reflected in his deck that is strongly based on predictions. 'Design' 'Appearance' '''Tarot '''is one of the tallest members of his group, he has tanned skin, silver eyes and long silver hair that turns up at the ends. As with the other members of his organization he does not possess a Duel Gazer but his eyes become completely white and glow. He does not use a Duel Pad but sits down at what seems to be a fortune tellers table, this has the same functionalities as a Duel Pad . His regular outfit is his Duel armour and consists of a white sleevles trench coat with dark blue symbols at the bottom of it. Underneath that he wears a white and blue suit of metallic armour with blue gems on the knees and elbows. 'Personality' '''Tarot' has a tendancy to be proud but his pride is fragile and can easily lead him to make mistakes or get angry. He is especialy proud of his ability to see the future, something Reaper hates and doesn't hestitate to criticize. He is probably the most loyal to his superior and especially to Infinity whom he admires greatly and he won't hesitate to defend her no matter what. He can be seen as her servant in some senses and this can also be seen in the colour scheme of the character which is almost identical to his superior. 'Abilities' Tarot 'much like his comrades has the power to see Duel monsters without the use of a Duel Gazer as said earlier his eyes become white and start to glow. He also has the ability to begin a "''Death Match" but only uses this power once, when Infinity forces him to do so. Finally he has the power to teleport to and from places like the rest of his group, he does not use this that often as he usually duels in places that are easy to escape from or of his own design. '''Etymology Tarot 'comes from the deck of cards with the same name, but the actual word comes from the name of the Taro river in Italy. There is also a theory that it comes from an Arabic word ''turuq ''which means "ways". 'Anime Biography 'History' In a past life Tarot was a travelling fortune teller who was given a deck of special devining cards by a cloaked gypsy. These cards allowed Tarot to become a famous fortune teller but also made him a lot of enemies. Time after time people would attempt to kill him using their Duel Monster Spirits but his special cards always allowed him to forsee the assassination attempts. One day Tarot was called to a castle to read the Kings palm, once inside he was captured and thrown in jail awaiting execution. The night before the execution he was visited by the cloaked gypsy who offered him a second chance after death as long as he served his cause. Tarot agreed and was given the Death Match card. The following day he was executed while the cloaked gypsy watched on laughing. 'World Duel Championships' Tarot appears during the WDC opening ceremony along with Drago , Queen and Reaper who watch the entire ceremony from a hotel room overlooking the ceremony. They are then called by a deep voice who orders him and Reaper to start the plan. Both men leave the room and disappear from view. 'Deck(s)' '''Tarot '''runs a Spellcaster type deck based on the 22 Major Arcana of Tarot. His Deck focuses on predicting cards that he will draw or making the opponent guess what card is in his hand.